Daddy
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Adventures of life with Future Peddie's large family. Mostly Eddie focused. Previously Joy of Kids. Series of one-shots, request welcome. Newest chapter "Double Standard".
1. The bet

_So I was watching T.I and Tiny: the family hustle (like my fav reality show) and today Tiny made a bet with her friend that her friend couldn't take care of her kids so this is where this came from. Um I think it'll be a oneshot unless you want a bunch of family moments in a long story._

* * *

_Amber_

Children. Patricia and Eddies's children. I made Patricia a bet that parentings wasn't hard. Since I have a serget mother right now. Today Patricia and Eddie are having fun while I parent.

There is 6 of them. Ellie is 17, Liam is 14, Britney is 12, Dimitri is 10, Chris is 5 and Aaryn is 3. Patricia and Eddie like to spend time in the bedroom you could say.

I got to the house and rang the doorbell. Patricia opened. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts.

"Come on Eddie!" She yelled.

"Don't you want to give me instructions?" I asked.

"Figure it out." She said. Eddie came down with bags and they left. I walked into the kitchen. The kids were there, except Ellie.

"Where's your big sister?" I asked.

"Her friends house." Liam said.

"I want bacon!" Dimitri said.

"Do you have bacon?" I asked.

"Nope." Britney said. I sighed.

"How about cereal?" I asked.

"I don't want cereal!" Dimitri said. Gosh he really is stubborn like his parents.

"Calm down." Aaryn said. I like her, she's a good niece. Dimitri pouted and ran out. This is going to be a long day.

_Patricia_

"What do you think the kids are doing?" Eddie asked. We are spending the morning playing tennis.

"Annoying Amber." I said.

"Didn't you tell them to behave." He asked as he shot the ball over.

"No I told Dimitri to raise hell and Britney to report progress." I said.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Because Amber thinks parenting is so easy." I said. He smiled but then grimaced as he missed the ball. "Point Patricia." I said.

_Britney_

I feel bad for Aunt Amber but it's funny.

"Dimitri don't kick your sisters things! Ellie is going to be mad!" Aunt Amber called after him. Dimitri walked out of Britney's room with one of her extensions clipped into his hair. I laughed. He picked a lime green one and a neon blue one.

"She'll think its funny." Dimitri said.

"No she won't." Amber said. Ellie will be pissed which I think is funny.

"Whatever." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri, listen to me." Amber said.

"No!" Dimitri yelled as he ran through the hallway.

"I am the adult." Amber said.

"He doesn't do well with authority." I said. She nodded. I sighed and called Ellie.

_Ellie_

I refused to be in the house during moms little bet. My brothers drive me crazy. When Britney called me I picked up.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Dimitri's being bad." She said.

"As always."

"Pretty much. But he has in some of your extensions."

"What!?" Why is he going in my stuff? Bad little child.

"One green and one blue."

"How did he get it in? His hairs in a quiff."

"I don't know he's probably seen you do it before."

"Tell that little boy I'm gonna get him." I threatened. Britney laughed.

"Okay, have fun El." She said before hanging up. I called mom.

"Hi Elanor." Mom said.

"Ellie." I whined.

"Yes, Elanor." She said. She does this to dad too. Calls him Eddison.

"Tell your son to behave. He was going through my extensions."

"Oh yeah well I told him to act bad to prove a point to aunt Amber." She's aloud to just prove a point and messing up my things jeez.

_Amber_

Oh my god these children. Dimitri is making me never want a son. He has farted on me, clogged the bathroom with toothpaste, taken ketchup and smeared it on the walls and is now kicking his sisters doll around.

"Dimitri! That's Aaryns doll, your parents paid for that." I scolded.

"He can kick it." Aaryn said in her small voice.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"I don't care." She said.

"Alright then continue." I said. Dimitri dropped the doll as soon as I said that. Weird kid. I looked at my watch. "Come on kids were going to have fun!" I exclaimed.

_Patricia_

Amber is probably having a mental breakdown now. It's 3 and the kids are going to get crazier. Eddie and I are in the park.

"Do you think the house is trashed?" Eddie asked.

"Don't worry." I said putting my hand in his. "We can hire a maid." I said.

"Isn't this extreme for proving a point?" He asked.

"We get a day off from it so no." I said. He sighed. "Don't worry." I said.

"You trust her more than I do." He said. I shrugged. The blonde had definatley grown on me. She can handle my children.

_Amber_

A kid playground. Kids love that stuff! When we entered the kids immedently ran to this thing where you step into a large inflatable ball on the water.

"I scared." Aaryn said.

"I'll get in with you." I said. We stepped into the small hole and we stood up. I tripped and bounced on the plastic ball. "Gahh!" I snapped.

"Heheh." Aaryn said as she pushed the ball around. I couldn't stand for more than three seconds.

Aaryn was running around like a maniac. I could see Britney and Liam in one ball, Dimitri and Chris in another. Britney and Liam were just laying in their ball on their phones letting it float around. Chris and Dimitri slammed into our ball making me fall again. I think it's time to leave.

_Patricia_

Eddie and I got home to see Amber asleep. Eddie shook his head and went to check on the kids. I shook Amber and she looked up.

"I told you so." I said simply.


	2. Protective Daddy

_So I got a one-shot idea again from my favorshow reality show. So yea one of the girls gets a boyfriend and Daddy Eddie isn't happy._

* * *

Eddie

I went to the kitchen after I woke up to find my daughter Britney cooking. Well cooking and texting.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked. She jumped and sat her phone down.

"Stassi." She said smoothly. I nodded as she handed me a plate of bacon. She quickly walked out of the kitchen as I made a bowl of cereal. What's her problem?

Patricia

When I was getting ready for work Britney came in.

"He's suspicious." She said. I laughed.

"He almost find your little boyfriend." I teased.

"Lower your voice! Its not funny." She said. The fact is Eddie doesn't want his daughters dating until their like 20. Doesn't change the fact that his children are all sneaky though. Elanor has had a few boyfriends but he hasn't known.

"Just tell him, he is smart he'll figure it out." I said.

"Fine." She grumbled before walking away. Drama queen.

Britney

Daddy is going to kill me. I went to the kitchen where he was eating.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, I gotta tell you something." I said.

"Yes?" He said.

"I have a boyfriend." I mumbled. He raised his eyebrow.

"What's his name?"

"Brandon."

"Brad?"

"Brandon."

"Well whatever. Who knew already?"

"Mom, Ellie, Dimitri, Liam, Chris, Aaryn, my friend Stassi, Aunt Amber, Aunt Nina, Aunt Joy, Aunt KT."

"All these people and I was last!"

"Well know all my Uncles are last."

"Family meeting!" He yelled. God. He's dramatic.

Elanor

Oh my god my dad is freaking out. I walked downstairs with Aaryn on my hip. I sat on the couch.

"Eddie this is ridiculous, I have to get to work." Mom said.

"Not yet." Dad said. Mom rolled her eyes. "So it's apparent that some people have been keeping secrets from daddy." He said. I bent over to Britney.

"He found out?" I whispered.

"Yea, now he's mad." She said.

"Secrets!" Dad snapped pointing to me and Britney. I rolled my eyes and sat back. "Now everyone must tell me a secret." He said.

"Um that time when you and mom tried to make us go healthy I drove myself and the others to get burgers and pizza." I said.

"I have a boyfriend." Britney shrugged.

"I broke Ellies bracelet she got from her boyfriend." Dimitri said. He's trying to get me in trouble. Dad raised his eyebrows and turned red.

"I have a boyfriend." Aaryn giggled.

"Um I was the one that dropped moms wedding ring down the drain." Chris said.

"I have no secrets." Liam said.

"Not true your dating Aunt Nina and Uncle Fabians daughter. Better be glad we aren't blood related." Britney said.

"Patricia? Secret." Dad said.

"That I would rather be asleep and watching movies right now than doing this." Mom said.

"Your secret is your lazy. That isn't a secret I've known that since high school." Dad said.

"Well what's your secret?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Everyone has a secret." Liam teased.

"My secret is I don't like my daughters all dating." Dad said.

"Not a secret." I said.

"Well my secret is... This meeting is over." He said.


	3. Double Standard

_Continued from last chapter sort of. Thanks for reviews._

* * *

Eddie

"So your daughters all have boyfriends?" Fabian asked.

"Yes. Well I don't think Aaryn has one considering she's 3." I said. Jerome laughed as he sat in the booth across from me and Fabian. We're having guys night. The girls are having girls night.

"That's pretty sad." Alfie said.

"Yea, and Patricia said I'm dramatic." I said.

"When do you want them to date?" Fabian asked.

"I would say 45, before it was 60 but 45 seems more reasonable don't you think." I said. They all laughed. I took a drink from my beer and shrugged. I'm serious.

Patricia

Out to dinner with the girls. Joy came up with the idea so we're out to eat. I told them about Eddie's temper tantrum.

"He's crazy." Mara said finally.

"Well we knew that." Amber said. Nina laughed.

"I mean what's a little 12 year old going to do? Britney's not in love it's just; "oh I like you", "oh you like me" then what? It's not like they're having a sneaky Romeo and Juliet relationship." Joy said.

"It's just young love." Willow said.

"Dads are way too over protective. Alfie doesn't like Alison dating." Amber said.

"They'll realize they do have to grow up some day and have feelings." MAra said.

"You know what you should do?" Joy asked.

"What should I do Joy?" I asked.

"Just ask him when he had his first girlfriend. Turn the tables." Joy said. Good idea.

Eddie

When guys night was over, Patricia was already at home. She was in my shirt and her underwear.

"Eddie when did you have your first girlfriend?" She asked randomly.

"2nd grade." I said, "Pretty sure."

"And your freaking out when you're 12 and 17 year old daughters do." She said.

"Don't turn this on me." I said.

"You know it's true. You have a double standard and it isn't fair." She said.

"I'll have a talk if it makes you feel better." I said. She nodded. I grunted and walked to the boys game room. I flicked the lights on and off before they looked at me.

"Yes?" Liam asked.

"Your mom wants me to talk about girls, and how you respect them and I don't know." I said. "You mothers very cryptic."

"I heard that." Patricia said. I felt behind me and grabbed her waist. She punched my back then walk away.

"She's also mean, nosey and strong." I said. Chris laughed. "Anyway tell me how you treat a woman."

"Nicely." Liam said.

"Annoy them till they love you." Chris said. Dimitri and Liam laughed. I laughed too.

"I'll come back to you." I said. "Dimitri."

"I dunno, treat them good and protect them and yea." Dimitri said.

"Ok so Chris you were wrong." I said.

"But that's what mommy said you did to her." Chris said.

"Well yes but that only works for me." I smirked to myself. I was pretty awesome getting Patricia to annoy me by pissing her off.


	4. It's a girl thing

Eddie

Patricia's out of town on business so I'm staying home with the kids. It's not that hard they're all at school but Aaryn and she's eating dry cereal walking around with no pants on. Some may call that a problem but she's happy and quiet. My phone rang. It was the kids school. They go to private school so they can always help each other out.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mr. Miller this is the nurse. Britney has been complaining of stomach pains," The nurse said.

"And?" I asked. What did she want me to do about it? She was the nurse here not me.

"Cramps," The nurse said.

"So?" I trailed.

"She's on her period," She hissed. Period?

"That's not possible she's too young," I said dismissing the thought.

"It's very possible. Don't you have an older daughter?" She said.

"Yea but hers wasn't until recently," I said.

"No, I remember Elanor coming here when she was 10 for period pains, then I called Mrs. Miller," She said. I think I need to sit down.

"Um okay. I'll be right there," I said. I hung up then scooped up a pantsless Aaryn, quickly strapping her into the carseat. If Patricia knew that I was taking Aaryn out in public like this, then she would kill me.

"Daddy what are we doing?" Aaryn asked in her small British accent. The accents switch whenever she feels.

"Getting Britney," I said. She clapped her baby hands together.

"We can play," She said happily.

"Brit doesn't feel good," I said.

"Oh," She said. I pulled out my phone and called Ellie.

"Dad I'm in class," Ellie hissed.

"Shh go to the nurse to get your sister," I hissed. "She got her period,"

"I'm busy and my teacher is about to come back," She said. She hung up and I groaned. I don't know what to do!

Ellie

My dads so clueless. I slid my phone into my purse and raised my hand. The teacher looked up.

"May I go to the nurse?" I asked. He simply waved me off, so I picked up my bag and ran down to the nurse. Is dad seriously going to take her out of school today over this? Next time I'm on my period I'm calling him.

I made it to the nurses office. Britney was laying on the little bed thing groaning.

"Come on, Brit. Dad's coming to get us," I said. She clutched her stomach and got up.

"Does it get better?" Brit asked.

"No not really but maybe you're one of those lucky 3 day period people," I said. She nodded and grabbed her bag. I kinda feel bad for her but being a girl is hard and sometimes it sucks.

Eddie

I got to the school and found Britney and Ellie waiting in the front office.

"I'm coming with you since you're probably clueless," Ellie said.

"Elanor," I scolded.

"It's true, you never even helped me with my period," She said.

"Fine, let's just go," I said. Britney was groaning as we got her to the car.

"Dad why is Aaryn pantsless?" Britney asked.

"Because she didn't want to wear any," I said.

"A-a I don't. You know what never mind," Ellie said. I got in the drivers seat and drove off.

"So much like your mother," I murmured.

"Is that an insult?" She questioned.

"Yep," I said. She scoffed. The ride was short but filled with more arguing and Britney still in pain. I parked the car and everyone filed out.

"Dad please put some pants on your child," Ellie said, while helping Britney upstairs.

"No," Aaryn squealed before running down the hallway.

"I don't think she wants any pants," I said. Ellie shook her head and I followed her upstairs. I should probably know what I'm supposed to do with a girls period. But I didn't have any sister and Patricia never asked me for help. I didn't even know Ellie had her period. Britney went to go change I guess and Ellie got a heating pad.

Britney came back in still looking sick but now wearing a tank-top and sweatpants. Ellie gave her a advil and placed the heating pad onto her stomach.

"It will probably hurt a lot but Dad will help you," Ellie said.

"Well why can't you fix her?" I asked.

"You can't stop a period," Ellie said in an obvious tone.

"Well you did nothing," I said stubbornly.

"It'll help but she'll still hurt," She said. "You don't get it since you aren't a girl. It's just a girl thing,"

* * *

_**This was random but I wanted to do an update. Any suggestions or prompts? I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading and bye loves!**_


End file.
